Girlfriend
by Jamillia
Summary: Emmett's just been shown youtube. What is about to happen?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Edward! Bella! Alice! Jasper! Rosalie! Come down here!!"

"Again?" I groaned into Edward's neck. It was morning; I had just woken up. Furthermore, he had just bothered us with a song last night. How long could he go at this? Sure it was our fault for mentioning 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne in our personal jokes when I had first become conscious, but he could have had the courtesy to ignore us. But no… that certainly wasn't going to go over with Emmett. He would be more than interested in whatever we mentioned.

As I stepped on to the top stair, the music started playing. Emmett was dancing and singing along, clearly enjoying himself. I couldn't help but start laughing as the second show began.

_Hey, hey, tú, tú_

_Odio a tu novia_

_No, no, no, no_

_Necesitas una nueva_

_Hey, hey, yo, yo_

_Podría ser tu novia_

"Spanish," Edward informed me when I looked at him curiously.

_Hey, hey, tú, tú_

_Yo sé que me gustas_

_No, no, no, no_

_No es un secreto_

_Hey, hey, tú, tú_

_Yo quiero ser tu novia_

Easier to enjoy, now knowing the language the song was being sung in, I paid more attention to Emmett. By the end of the first chorus he had stealthily climbed the stairs and found Rosalie standing behind me. She was pulled down to the main floor as the English versus began.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

The clear enjoyment on Rosalie's face made it difficult not to appreciate Emmett for his loving but attractive ways. Despite the fact that the lyrics were meant in a reverse sex role, they managed to enjoy each other's company.

I looked behind me to find Jasper and Alice smiling into each other's eyes. It may have been an upbeat song, but they were having fun just the way they were.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. I reveled in his closeness, not that it was much of a change from our positions just a minute prior.

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother-fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right)_

Alice's bubbly personality finally came through and she dragged Jasper down the stairs to dance with Rosalie and Jasper. I smiled and the fun they were all having.

_She's like_

_So whatever_

_You can do_

_So much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

I turned my head to look at Edward. He had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but kiss him. He was just too cute!

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Je n'aime pas ta copine_

_No way, no way_

_T'as besoin d'une nouvelle_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Je serais ta copine_

"French," he stated, walking down the stairs with me still in his arms.

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Je sais que tu m'aimes bien_

_No way, no way_

_Ce n'est pas un secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Je serais ta copine_

Edward took me over to the couch and we sat down, watching the others enjoy themselves. It was fun moments like these when I realized just how normal they really were. Even vampires just wanted to have fun. **(A/N: I hope you all caught the reference there.)**

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again, and again, and again)_

Alice walked over to us and pulled me off the couch. She held me study as we spun around the room laughing.

_(So) So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet,_

_Make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)_

I was passed off to Emmett, now. The smile on his face told me just how much my participation made him happy. Laughter to came to me, filling me with happiness – though I was sure Jasper had helped.

'_Cause..._

_She's like_

_So whatever_

_And you can do_

_So much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Edward, polite as ever, tapped Emmett on the shoulder to alert us of the turn he wanted. I was handed back over to him, but not before he grimaced – probably in response to Emmett's thoughts.

He started dancing with me, a smile brightening his face despite the obvious desire to just sit with me. I didn't really mind either way. Flying around the room was just as fun as floating on Cloud 9.

_Hey hey you you_

_wǒ bù xǐ huān nǐ nǚ péng yǒu_

_**(Waw boo she hwan knee nooh pung yo)**_

_No way no way_

_nǐ xū yào yī gè xīn de_

_**(Knee shoo yow yee guh sheen duh)**_

_Hey hey you you_

_wǒ kě néng huì shì nǐ nǔ péng yǒu_

_**(Waw kuh nung hway shir knee duh nooh pung yo)**_

"Simplified Mandarin Chinese," he whispered into my ear. Our dance continued through the chorus.

_Hey hey you you_

_wǒ zhī dào nǐ xǐ huān wǒ_

_**(Waw jir dow knee she hwan waw)**_

_No way no way_

_bù shì yī gè mì mì_

_**(Boo shih yee guh mi mi)**_

_Hey hey you you_

_wǒ yào dāng nǐ de nǚ péng yǒu_

_**(Waw yow dong knee duh nooh pung yo)**_

Not missing a beat, Edward plopped down on the couch with me. He pulled my legs onto his lap so I was facing him rather than his siblings. I couldn't help but take a peak and find them doing some explicit movements. Edward's face was more than enough of a visual, I didn't need the rest of their images as well.

I turned my head and listened intently to Edward's singing. It was a bit odd for him to be singing this song, but I couldn't help but enjoy the velvet tone of his voice. He made Emmett, and the real singer for that matter, sound rough and course. Would he ever fail to amaze me?

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can_

'_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can_

'_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey Hey You You_

_Non amo tua ragazza_

_No way No way_

_Trova una nuova_

_Hey Hey You You_

_Sarò la tua ragazza_

"Italian," he smirked as they all sang in yet another language I was unfamiliar with.

_Hey Hey You You_

_So che ti piaccio_

_No way No way_

_Non è un segreto_

_Hey Hey You You_

_Sarò la tua ragazza_

As the end of the song drew near, Edward moved to be closer to me. His lips were right against my neck. "German, next." I groaned in response to yet another foreign language.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriends_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend!_

Finally a chorus in English! So Edward was singing it and changed a few words. At least I could understand. Regardless, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all singing in German just a few feet away.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

It might have been a cheesy song, but the words still stunned me at how passionate and loving they were. I kissed him as the rest of the family finished off the song with a fit of giggles.

_Hey Hey!_

**For those of you who are at all interested, here are the German lyrics: **

_**Hey! Hey! Du! Du!**_

_**Ich mag deine Freundin nicht**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Ich glaub du brauchst 'ne neue**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**Ich könnte deine Freundin sein**_

_**Hey! Hey! Du! Du!**_

_**Ich weiß, dass du mich gern hast**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Es ist kein Geheimnis**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**Ich möchte deine Freundin sein**_

**I apologize if there are any incorrect translations. I got this off of Wikipedia. I know I could have avoided the mess if I did it all in English, but where is the fun in that?**

**I would also like to state that there is no way in the world anybody could convince me to do another one of these. My brilliant one-shot ideas were clearly meant to be one-shots (or so I realize after finishing this one). I won't be doing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' or any other song. Sorry.**


End file.
